


Glimmer Has Nightmares, Bow Gives Hugs and Forehead Kisses

by Angryredfairy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow gives Glimmer a hug, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Season/Series 05, The talk Glimmer deserved, early morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryredfairy/pseuds/Angryredfairy
Summary: Bow knows somethings wrong, but can't figure out what. Glimmer knows she needs to deal with her nightmares but just wants to be a queen that doesn't burden others.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Glimmer Has Nightmares, Bow Gives Hugs and Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed Glimmer to receive some TLC. I just finished season 5 and holy crap she went through a lot! I might come back later and edit this, I wrote it at 3 am

It was fine. So, much had been going on, dealing with the new influx of magic and making sure everyone had their chips safely out and bandaged. Gimmer didn’t want to bother anyone. But she couldn’t stop the dreams. Even with Horde Prime gone, every night, she stills dreams. Of his ship. Of the dinners, she had to attend. Of being locked in a cell with only Catra coming by for company for a few minutes. They always made her wake up in the early mornings, hot and stifling. But they never made her scream. Even when she was on his ship the worst, she did was yell at them to let her out, but she refuses to let him hear her scream, even in just a dream.

With all the repairs going on luckily no one seems to notice and for that she’s thankful. No one came out of this fully unscathed. And as Queen, she has to hold up an example to her citizens. Even with her dad back, and wow is that a sentence she never thought she would get to say, he’s much too out of the loop to be King right now. Not to mention all that time spent on Beast Island, he deserves a break.

It is nice to have her dad back though, even if he is almost a stranger. They try to do a meal together a day at least, and thankfully it has been manageable. With her, Adora, Bow, and the other princesses trying to manage everything back together it’s a miracle they have any downtime. And that just gives Glimmer another reason to remind herself that she doesn’t need to let anyone know of her…dreams.

Glimmer tries not to get too caught up in them, but sometimes when she wakes up in the early hours it's hard. Reminding herself that it’s her guards outside the door and not clones. Reminding herself that every shade of green in her peripheral is not Horde Prime merely the new growth that’s been happening with the magic going back to the planet. Deciding to start her day early cause at this point she knows she won’t stop back to sleep after dealing with them for over a month now is probably the easiest adjustment. Whenever someone asks it's easy to blame things on being Queen and leading, making jokes on how she has to learn to lead without thinking she has the Rebellion to worry about gets almost everyone off her back.

Glimmer sees how Adora tries to catch her attention though, but with Catra and her rekindling that whole mess and her needing to use her energy to help heal the planet, Adora hasn’t had much of a chance to pull Glimmer aside. And when they do, they try to revert back to their old normal with sleepovers and cake. Now though it just has some added members.

The only person who seems to see through her lies is Bow. She shouldn’t be surprised but she was hoping he would still be mad enough at her to not want to open that conversation. And while working out what happened between them was almost as stressful as the Horde, at least now she has her best friend and now a partner at her side. But it seems as though he gives her small mercies and has let the conversation about her sleep go for now.

Bow has always been by her side, and now there’s just some added affections between them. And the nights when she doesn’t have to go to bed late because of her duties, and he is able to get away from working with Entrapta they spend together. The nightma…the dreams never seem to bother her too much when she gets to have Bow in her arms or vice versa. She still tends to wake up but seeing his peaceful face beside her brings her more peace and relaxation than she knows what to do with.

Today’s thankfully was one of those calmer days. Tonight they had managed to get into her canopy bed around the same time and the domestic exchange between them brings a sense of peace to her every time.

“Can you believe Entrapta and Hordak are working together to bring up the tech of the different nations? I mean it is so weird but so cool! Like whhaa,” despite Bow being so excited around bedtime, instead of invigorating her Glimmer just feels peace seeing the person she’s closest with getting excited about the future.

“Ha-ha, no Bow I can’t believe it today and I probably won’t believe it tomorrow,” Glimmer said with a yawning smile on her face.

“All right, that’s it time for sleep, seems like a certain princess needs her rest,” Bow commented getting the lights to go out and pulling the covers up and around them.

“I know, I know but I’m not a princess anymore Bow remember I’m a queen,” yawning Glimmer remarked, “a queen who needs sleep,”

“Ha-ha, of course, how could I forget My Queen,” gently kissing her forehead, they snuggled into each other and let the night wash over them.

_Gently Kissing her head, “I love you too, now be careful”_

_“Careful? I’m always careful.’”_

_At that moment Glimmer felt so much pride and pain watching the one she loved the most walk away. But she had a fight she had to be a part of and that wasn’t going to change._

_Rushing into the battlefield, hitting clones, helping her aunt, fighting her dad, it all made her so tired. But she couldn’t give up she kept going. In reality, she knew they won; she knew they stopped Horde Prime but, in her dream, she saw her comrades fall. Her dad defeated her friends and wouldn’t fight her he just stared blankly at her, calling her his “Babygirl” and telling her to come into the light._

_“Ahh, poor little Queen,” Horde Prime was speaking to her. When did he get so close?_

_“I warned you did I not? I told you your friends would perish if they did not help me, but you refused my help child, and now you must be purged.”_

_Before her eyes, she saw him hold Bow by the hair on his head, and Bow just looked at her, “Why do you think you can win?” Right before Horde Prime was about to toss him Glimmer ran forward and reached out to telepo---_

“Ahhh! Glimmer!”

“Glimmer wake up!”

“Bow?!?! Are you, are you okay Did I get us out?” Glimmer came to and she had teleported her and Bow in her sleep to the Whispering Woods by her palace.

“Hey, hey calm down a second breather” Gathering Glimmer in his arms Bow tried to piece together what just happened.

“So, you got us out of the bedroom, but something tells me that isn’t what you’re referencing,” Bow tried to make to lighten the conversation but couldn’t conceal the worry he had for his lover.

“I…I…” Glimmer wasn’t she what to say. She didn’t want to be the reason people had to remember that battle. She didn’t want to be the reason people relived their traumas just so she talked about hers.

“Hey, Glimmer come on it's me,” grabbing her face with his hands and positioning her on his lap Bow looked into her eyes. “I am here, we are here,” kissing her forehead before grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. “I don’t know what you wanted to get us out of, but we’ve always made it out of things together, we’re okay now,”

“I…I don’t want to make you remember the times when we weren’t okay though Bow,” Glimmer couldn’t help but leak out some of the truth. “Could you just hold me for a little?” taking his hand and holding it to her mouth, “I just need a moment.”

“Of course, love,” Bow could hardly deny Gimmer that request. But, got to thinking in his brain. _This must be about the Horde but what? Hardly anyone is feeling 100% after what we’ve gone through, but something seems to be bugging her since we moved back in the palace, I just don’t know what._

“Hey Glim?”

“Hmm?” He felt the humming vibrations against his hand. “Can you talk to me? I know you said you don’t want to remind me of things, and I appreciate that, but I’m here for you. I noticed since we’ve moved back that your schedule seems to be a lot longer and I know you tell everyone that its just queen stuff, but its not just that is it?” Bow gave Glimmer a squeeze hoping that maybe with the soft early morning light and being in the Whispering Woods maybe she’d tell him.

“…it’s the castle…” muttered Glimmer still holding his hand captive.

“What about the castle?” Bow’s thoughts could see a million things about why the castle would bother her. Either from being on the run to it being where they had their biggest argument, to it being where she had memories of her mother and now of her father. But he couldn’t have anticipated what she said.

“It sounds silly, but…I don’t suppose you remember much of Horde Primes ship from when we were there?”

Bow was a little confused but knew that if he let the conversation die now it might not ever continue, “Not a whole lot, it was big and complicated, why love?”

“Well, ever since we moved back in the castle the sounds just remind me of his ship. I know it different and here people are laughing and it's better, but sometimes the sounds of the shoes on the floor are the same, or I’ll hear Entrapta start up a new piece of tech and it reminds me of the doors being shut on my cell, sometimes even when I’m having dinner with my dad, I just get taken back to the dinners I had with Horde Prime, and I just...it..” breathing becomes a bit too much for Glimmer so Bow just holds her and realizes the mistake he made.

When they rescued Glimmer and then recused Catra a lot happened. He and Glimmer talked about him being and staying mad at her, and then with Catra there was the focus on the chip and then getting back to Etheria as soon as possible, that it's only now he realized no one had heard from Glimmer what Horde Prime was like.

“Glimmer I am so sorry,” Bow gripped her just a bit tighter in his lap.

“What... why are you saying sorry? I’m the one who can’t let go of things now that we’re all better, now that we’ve won,” Glimmer said, “I’m so frustrated it’s not like I was tortured or had a chip in me, I was fine!” She tried to squirm, out of Bow’s hold but he kept her close to him.

“No, no that’s not how that works, Glimmer I just realized I don’t even know what happened on Prime’s ship, you mentioned dinners and I had no clue, I’m sorry for asking so late but can you tell me what happened?” Bow tried to keep the shakes out of his voice. His tears of frustration and guilt for not noticing how his heart was suffering.

After that Bow and Glimmer talked in the soft morning light. Sharing secrets that Glimmer never meant to hide until she already was. She told Bow how she didn’t get to eat unless Catra brought her something in order to ‘interrogate’ her or she had to have meals with Horde Prime, how at every other moment he showed her people getting hurt, or momentums from other worlds, or locked in her cell not able to see anyone. How it only made her worried about her world. How Prime told her she was a part of a bigger piece and that there was a place for her if she only would turn in her friends.

And Bow was there for her. They talked and apologized to each other. For not noticing or asking sooner, or for hiding things. They put it all out in the open sharing things between each other and to the soft light of the rising sun.

After they got back to the castle Bow rounded up the other princesses and those in their circle affected by Horde Prime. And he did something they should have done a lot sooner. He had them take a day off and talk with each other about what happened during those moments. Letting Glimmer open up about her time on the ship lead to Catra sharing her moments. Bow could see the moment the others realized they never heard the details of what happened to their friends. From their others started opening up. Mermista and Scorpia talking about the feeling of having your body but not being in control of it. Even Micah came and apologized and discussed fighting with everyone. It was a hard and long conversation between everyone but at the end of the night curling up against one another and being able to breathe deeply they all knew that being there for each other would get them through this. Just like it did every time.

Now, Glimmer wouldn’t immediately be able to sleep after this. But, knowing what was hurting her Bow had pretty much moved into her room, neither feeling like it was too fast when they had been each other’s for so long in reality. Now when she woke up Bow was there for her to hold onto and to remind her that those things were over now and that they couldn’t hurt her anymore. Not with her lover and the love of her friends around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put something in there about Glimmer reaching for Bow in her sleep like they show in the show but I couldn't find a spot for it. Please feel free to nicely point out any errors or things AI wrote this at 3 am cause I felt upset Glimmer didn't get to have any of these kinds of conversations. I appreciate how they handle Bow and her, getting Bow to stay mad at his own time but Glimmer doesn't get emotionally manipulated by the bad guy, made to fight her dad who she thought was dead, and almost thrown into the fire/abyss to come out just fine. I really want some wholesome Bow/Glimmer content so feel free to leave titles and authors if there's one you like in the comments, please!


End file.
